Arachnophobia
by harrypotternewbie
Summary: Ein Alternatives Ende des Krieges...


**Arachnophobia**

„AAAAAAAAH!", brüllte es plötzlich in Voldemorts Thronsaal.

Eiligst rannte der Innere Kreis zu ihrem Lord, um zu sehen, was geschehen war und um ihm notfalls zu helfen.

Die riesige, schlangenverzierte Doppeltür flog krachend an die Wand. Die maskierten Todesser stürmten mit gezogenen Stäben hinein, bereit jeden auf der Stelle zu töten, der es auch nur wagte, in die Nähe ihres Lords zu gehen!

Doch war niemand, außer dem Lord natürlich, zu sehen. Dieser allerdings saß mit ängstlichem, panischem Gesicht und angewinkelten Beinen auf seinem knöchernen Thron und suchte scheinbar irgendetwas.

Seine Untergebenen verteilten sich strategisch im Raum, der Anführer der Gruppe, Lucius Malfoy, trat hervor und warf sich vor Lord Voldemort auf den Boden.

„Mein Lord!", begann er zu sprechen, „Was ist geschehen?", fragte dieser den weißhäutigen Mann besorgt.

Als Antwort erhielt der Malfoy nur: „Mach's weg, mach's weg!", was der Lord auch wie ein Mantra vor sich hin murmelte.

„Mein Lord, was sollen wir wegmachen?", erkundigte sich der Todesser.

„Monster! Unheimlich! Sechs Augen! Will mich töten!", brabbelte er vor sich hin, dabei hielt der Mann seine Beine umklammert und wippte mit seinem Körper, während sein Blick unfokussiert war.

Der weißblonde Mann sah verwirrt zu seinem Freund.

„Severus, hast du eine Idee, was der Lord hat?"

Besorgt musterte der Professor seinen Meister. Dieser schüttelte nur langsam seinen Kopf.

Plötzlich flog erneut die Tür krachend an die Wand, Bellatrix Lestrange stürmte den Thronsaal. Sie eilte auf ihren Lord zu, und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Thrones. Ängstlich kroch Voldemort auf den Schoß der Frau und kuschelte sich an ihre Brust.

„Schhhhh!", flüsterte sie, dabei fuhr sie über seinen knochigen Rücken, „Ich bin ja da, was ist geschehen?", fragte die Frau vorsichtig das weinerliche Bündel auf ihrem Schoß.

„Ein Monster war da! Es wollte mich fressen! Es war sooo grausam!", nuschelte der Schrecken der Zaubererwelt.

Verwirrt sah sie zu den Männern, die das ungleiche Paar seltsam anstarrten.

„Was ist geschehen?", verlangte die Lestrange zu wissen.

Die Männer zuckten ob der plötzlichen Ansprache zusammen und tauschten Blicke aus.

„Wir wissen es nicht!", ergriff Malfoy das Wort, „Der Lord hatte plötzlich geschrien und wir sind schnell hereingekommen. Wir haben den Lord dann so vorgefunden!", erklärte der verstörte Aristokrat der Frau.

Immer wieder streichelte Bellatrix ihrem Lord tröstend über den Rücken, als die rechte Hand Voldemorts sprach. Dabei fixierte sie die sturmgrauen Augen mit ihren stahlblauen.

„Voldi, was ist denn geschehen?", flüsterte sie zärtlich in den Gehörgang des Weißhäutigen.

„Mmmh, bin nicht Voldi!", quengelte dieser sofort.

Einige Todesser wandten sich grinsend ab, ihre Schultern zuckten aber sehr verdächtig. Es kam aber kein Laut über ihren Lippen. Sie waren ja nicht lebensmüde, da die Lestrange manchmal doch sehr impulsiv reagierte, wenn es um ‚ihren' Lord ging.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte sie die abgewandten Männer im Raum, dabei hatte sich der Dunkle Lord auf ihrem Schoß zusammengerollt.

„Hinaus!", zischte die Lestrange zu den Männern, die auch widerstandslos der Aufforderung der Todesserfrau nachkamen.

Draußen wagte es aber nach wie vor niemand in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Bellatrix hatte gute Ohren, das musste man ihr lassen!

Der Dunkle Lord richtete sich langsam wieder auf, sein Kissen räumte den Stuhl, auf der sie bis eben noch gemeinsam saßen. Voldemort drückte der Lestrange einen dankbaren Kuss auf die Stirn, die verliebt lächelte.

„Danke!", nuschelte der Haarlose und schickte sie mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung nach draußen.

Draußen erstarben abrupt alle Gespräche, eigentlich waren es Lästereien, als eine Bellatrix Lestrange die Türe laut in das Schloss fallen ließ.

„Das mir das niemand draußen erzählt!", zischte sie drohend zu den Anwesenden die eifrig nickten.

Sämtliche Todesser kuschten lieber vor der aufgebrachten Furie, als das sie einen Crucio von ihrem Lord ablehnen würden, wenn sie vor der Wahl stünden. Was aber nicht heißen soll, dass sie vor dem weißhäutigen Mann keinen Respekt haben, seine Crucios waren gefürchtet!

Wenig später, als sich ihr Gemüt etwas abgekühlt hatte, da sie sich häkelnd in einer Ecke niederließ, drangen wieder empfindliche Laute an die feinen Ohren der Todesserfrau.

„HILFE! MONSTER!", kreischte es nun in den höchsten Tönen von drinnen heraus.

Vereinzelt war ein genervtes Stöhnen zu hören, bevor die Todesser erneut den Thronsaal stürmten.

Schon wieder flog die schwere Doppeltür an die Wand. Die Männer stoppten abrupt, als sie das Bild sahen. Energisch versuchte sich die Lestrange, unter zu Hilfenahme von ihren Ellenbogen und Füßen, einen Weg durch die Masse zu bahnen. Auch die Todesserin blieb konsterniert stehen, als sie erkannte, welche Szenerie dort zu sehen war.

Ihr Lord krümmte sich in einer Kakophonie auf dem Thron, deutete auf eine bestimmte Stelle und stieß infantile Laute aus, die keiner der erwachsenen Männer und Frau aufnehmen konnte.

„MAMMMAA! MACH ES WEG! MONSTEEEER! MAMMIIIII!", plärrte der Dunkle Lord, der dabei immer wieder auf eine bestimmte Stelle am Boden zeigte, von seinem schaurigen, knöchernen Thron.

Langsam näherten sich die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, um zu sehen, wer oder was sich dort verbarg. Von der Tür war nichts auszumachen. Allmählich bildete sich um den infantil plärrenden und nach seiner Mutter schreienden Schrecken der Zaubererwelt eine Traube aus ungläubig starrenden Todessern.

Allmählich erfassten die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, was dort zu sehen war. Fassungslos warfen die Todesser einer nach dem anderen ihre Masken und Roben vor den Thron ihres Meisters und wandten sich ab, um zu gehen. Nach und nach leerte sich der große Raum, bis nur noch Voldemort und sein Spion im diesem waren. Die andauernde Kakophonie zerrte an den Nerven des Zaubertränkemeisters. Auch dieser warf resigniert seine Robe und Maske auf den großen Haufen vor dem Thron, der dadurch nicht mehr gesehen werden konnte.

Genervt machte Snape einen Schritt auf die jammernde Figur zu, schnaubte einmal verächtlich und zertrat die kleine Spinne neben dem Thron!

Abrupt verstummte der Weißhäutige und starrte den Mann wütend an.

„Was machst du neben meinem Thron, Giftmischer?", zischte der Dunkle Lord wütend.

„Tom, du bist ein Weichei! Wage es nicht, dich zu melden!", sprach der Professor mit seiner öligsten Stimme, die er eigentlich für Potter reserviert hatte.

Anschließend wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Mann ab und stolzierte aus dem großen Saal.

Lord Voldemort saß nun alleine auf Riddle Manor. Seine Anhänger hatten sich von ihm abgewandt und alleine gelassen. Er verstand nicht, warum.

Tage später verkündete der Tagesprophet in großen Lettern:

Der Krieg ist beendet! Der Dunkle Orden hat sich selbst aufgelöst!

_Am selben Tag, nach Veröffentlichung der Schlagzeile, im Büro des Schulleiters:_

„Ah, Severus! Schön, dass du kommen konntest! Zitronenbonbon?", begrüßte der Schulleiter seinen Professor fröhlich, dabei funkelten seine Augen belustigt.

„Nein, danke! Sie wollten mich sprechen, Schulleiter?", antwortete der Gast nonchalant.

„In der Tat, Severus. Ich wollte mich erkundigen, aus welchen Gründen sich die Todesser aufgelöst haben. Da du mein Spion bist, dachte ich mir, dass du vielleicht etwas wissen könntest?", fühlte der alte Mann dem Jüngeren auf den Zahn.

„Sicher! Dazu kann ich nur sagen, dass Miss Weasleys Plan funktioniert hat, Schulleiter. Es war ihre Idee!", erklärte der Meister der Tränke.

„Was hat denn Miss Weasley damit zu tun?", fragte der Schulleiter erstaunt nach.

„Nun, Schulleiter, vor drei Wochen kam sie zu mir. Sie bat mich, ihr zu helfen Potter von Riddle zu befreien. Sie könnte es nicht mehr ertragen ‚ihren Harry'", dabei äffte er ihre Stimme nach, „so leiden zu sehen. Sie stellte ein Glas mit zwei dutzend Spinnen auf mein Pult und ging!", sprachs von dem Mann.

„Und was solltest du damit tun?", bohrte der Langbärtige interessiert nach.

„Irgendwie muss sie von der Arachnophobie* von Riddle erfahren haben. Bei der nächsten Versammlung, nach der Übergabe, habe ich die Spinnen versteckt ausgesetzt. Zehn Tage später habe ich gesehen, dass sich die Population vertausendfacht hatte. Miss Weasley überbrachte mir tragende Muttertiere, die ihre Jungen im ganzen Hauptquartier ablegten. Daher wimmelte es im Haus nur so von den Tieren. Eines dieser Tiere hatte den Weg in den Thronsaal gefunden und Riddle erschreckt. Er brach in ein infantiles Geplärre aus, die Todesser wandten sich von ihm ab, da sie erkannt hatten, was für ein schwachherziges Wesen Tom war, selbst die Lestrange, die ihm hörig war. Nun steht er ohne Gefolge da!"

„Ich glaube, ich muss Miss Weasley eine Belobigung aussprechen", murmelte der Schulleiter in seinen Bart.

„Das denke ich auch, diese Idee war brillant! Miss Weasley befindet sich im falschen Haus, Schulleiter!", lobte Snape die Idee der Freundin des Jungen, der lebt.

_Zwei Tage später in der Großen Halle:_

Ginny und Ron Weasley marschierten direkt auf Severus Snape zu, der gerade noch zu Mittag aß. Die beiden blieben vor dem Professor stehen und warteten, bis er reagieren würde.

Snape seufzte einmal innerlich, legte sein Besteck ab und hob sein Gesicht, um den ernst dreinblickenden Augen des Mädchens und dem gejagten Blick ihres Bruders zu begegnen.

„Weasley und Weasley! Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihrer Anwesenheit zur unterrichtsfreien Zeit?", knurrte der Professor zu den beiden.

„Professor, ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung, Sir. Aber ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mein Glas mit den Spinnen gesehen haben. Zuletzt habe ich es bei Ihnen gehabt. Ich sollte es für ein Projekt bei Professor Sprout an mich nehmen, damit die fleischfressenden Begonien Nahrung haben!", fragte das Mädchen schüchtern, während ihr Bruder das Gesicht angewidert verzog bei der Nennung der Spinnen.

Das nächste, was man erkennen konnte, war ein hysterisch lachender Dumbledore, der mehr auf dem Tisch lag, auf eben diesen eintrommelte und Lachtränen sprangen förmlich aus seinen Augen. Die sonst so starren und kalten Gesichtszüge des Professors entgleisten, als dieser realisierte, dass das Ende des Krieges auf einer verschlampten Hausarbeit und einem gigantischen Missverständnis beruhte!

* Krankhafte Angst vor Spinnen

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


End file.
